Tako Disaster
by It'sSoHardToFindAUsername
Summary: Gurita memang salah satu bahan makanan yang diminati banyak orang karena rasanya yang memang sedap jika dimasak dengan benar. Sayangnya, gurita yang berjumpa dengan mereka tidak sesedap itu dipandang apa lagi dimakan/Nggak pinter bikin judul/Hint SaiGen, pokoknya mereka nyelip/Nggak berasa humor tapi tetep dilabeli 'Humor'(maaf)/ Review diterima dengan tangan terbuka.
Disclaimer : ONE & Murata Yuusuke

Warnings : Hint SaiGenos, OOC, Typo(maybe), salah ejaan, tanda baca, penggunaan kata, pokoknya banyak.

A/N : Yang saya tulis ini teori-teorinya cuma dari isi kepala saja, jadi kalau ada yang salah, monggo bisa disebut di review jika berkenan.

* * *

"Panas.. Musim panas benar-benar sudah mulai rupanya.." Sebatang es krim vanilla lenyap dari pandangan sehabis satu pagutan mulut. Meski ia biasa tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan saat masa-masa melatih diri dulu, bukan berarti Saitama manusia super yang tidak akan merasakan panasnya matahari yang menusuk tulang membakar raga.

Yah, mungkin Saitama bisa dihitung manusia super, tapi toh suhu ekstrem yang serasa menyergap dari setiap sudut ruangan apartemen tetap membuatnya hampir mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

(Untung ia ingat sudah tidak tinggal sendiri.)

"Benar sekali, Sensei. Dari pengukuran suhu yang kulakukan, suhu saat ini memang mencapai tingkat yang lumayan ekstrem, jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari kemarin."

 _Kring.. kring.._

Nada dering yang terdengar dari dapur berarti murid _cyborg_ nya yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan siang mendapat telepon. Dan dari suara Genos yang mengecil dan terdengar lesu setelahnya, Saitama mendapat kesimpulan apapun isi telepon itu, bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ada sebuah misi, Sensei. Sesosok makhluk laut terlihat di pantai dan menakut-nakuti pengunjung pantai tersebut. Belum ada laporan kerusakan atau pengunjung yang hilang, tapi kita diminta untuk mengecek keberadaan makhluk tersebut. Semua pengunjung sudah dievakuasi."

Tuh, kan.

"Ayo pergi sekarang, kalau begitu," sedikit ogah-ogahan, Saitama beranjak dan memakai kembali baju seragam kebesarannya (Genos sempat terpaku—dan tergoda untuk mengambil ponsel guna memotret punggung kekar yang berkeringat sebelum terbalut jumpsuit kuning dan jubah putih Senseinya), "katanya ada diskon di restoran seafood yang kemarin kuceritakan.", dan mereka berangkat.

o0o

Terik matahari memang mengganggu, tapi saat mata keduanya menangkap pantulan sang surya yang meleleh di permukaan air biru sejernih kristal, rasa penat hilang entah kemana.

"Laut!" Saitama memasang senyum lebar; keduanya kini ada di tepi tebing yang curam dengan alat menyelam berupa regulator dan tangki oksigen yang didapat dari tempat persewaan tak berpenjaga yang ada di pinggir pantai. Baju renang dan alat menyelam lengkap terlihat terlalu merepotkan untuk dikenakan, jadi mereka memilih meloncat kedalam segarnya air laut dalam celana pendek masing-masing. Pengecualian untuk Genos, _cyborg_ itu bahkan sebenarnya tak memiliki apa-apa untuk ditutupi.

"Entah kenapa kalau melihat laut rasa lelah jadi hilang entah kemana, bukan?"

"Aku tak tahu kenampakan alam ini memiliki efek yang sedemikian rupa," Genos tenggelam dalam analisis rumit dalam otaknya, sebelum kembali berucap, "Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencoba mencari lebih jauh tentang teori yang anda katakan barusan, Sense—"

 _Byur.._

Dan Saitama memasang wajah tanpa dosa setelah berhasil menceburkan murid pirangnya itu ke lautan lepas dengan sekali tepukan ringan di punggung berbahan _metal_. O ho, tentu dia sengaja.

Saitama berjongkok dan berharap akan melihat _cyborg_ berambut pirang muncul di permukaan, berusaha meraup oksigen dengan rakus setelah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa.

(Karena meski ia adalah _cyborg_ , otak tetap menjadi kendali utamanya, dan otak yang ia miliki tetaplah otak seperti yang dimiliki oleh manusia pada umumnya, dan membutuhkan oksigen untuk bisa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.)

Genos ternyata tidak muncul sampai detik yang kesekian.

 _Oh iya, apa massa jenis material yang membentuk tubuh_ cyborg _itu lebih besar dari massa jenis air ya.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara byur—kali ini lebih keras- kembali tercipta seiring manusia yang tadi berdiri diatas tebing melompat indah kedalam air dengan wajah horor. Panas matahari rupanya turut ambil bagian dalam melemahkan cara berpikirnya.

Saitama celingukan di dalam air. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arah, hanya berakhir berputar-putar ditempat, berharap akan menemukan surai pirang melambai-lambai di dalam air.

'GenosGenosGenosGenosGenosGenosGenosGenos, GENO—Oh salah, cuma ikan.'

Pencarian masih berlanjut hingga kemudian Saitama melihat gelembung-gelembung udara kecil yang berlarian mengejar satu sama lain menuju permukaan air. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat berikutnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding—kalau memang bisa disebut merinding mengingat keadaannya yang sekarang tengah ada di dalam air.

Apa namanya? Kraken? Saitama sempat-sempatnya mengingat sampul dari buku yang ia lihat sedang dibaca oleh seorang gadis kecil bergaun merah muda di taman kemarin sore. Wujudnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gurita raksasa berkulit hitam kecoklatan—sedikit hijau menurutnya- dan bertotol-totol seperti jamur-jamur yang tumbuh di makanan kadaluarsa. Bayangkan saja seperti gurita-gurita pada umumnya yang bisa ditemukan di pasar, namun yang ini jauh lebih menjijikkan, menyeramkan, dan berbahaya. Saitama sedang melayang sekitar tiga—empat meter diatasnya, dan ia bahkan tak bisa melihat ujung tentakel milik kraken tersebut, sedang direntangkan menjauhi sisi tubuhnya sendiri, sekilas mirip orang yang sedang meregangkan tangan.

Ah, sejauh ini ada dua makhluk laut yang—meskipun yang pertama akan terasa enak bila versi hewannya dimasak dengan benar- membuat Saitama jengkel. Daftarnya bertambah satu karena, ugh, perutnya mendadak mual dan kepalanya agak pusing melihat tekstur warna abstrak monster gurita yang besarnya tak tanggung-tanggung. Menjauhi takoyaki untuk beberapa waktu mungkin ide yang bagus.

Satu, dua, tiga, Saitama menghitung tentakel-tentakel yang menggeliat di dasar laut, bergesekan dengan pasir putih yang berhamburan oleh sabetan makhluk laut yang dianggap telah meresahkan penduduk.

Totalnya berjumlah tujuh tentakel kalau satu yang bergulung-gulung aneh tidak dihitung. Kelihatannya kraken tersebut sedang meremas sebatang kayu berwarna metal dan bersurai—

'GENOS!' Tak pelu menunggu lama lagi sebelum satu pukulan maut—yang cukup ringan, mengingat ia tak mau menciptakan tsunami di atas sana- dilayangkan pada monster laknat tersebut.

Namun apa daya, pukulan yang cukup ringan secara tak sadar menjadi lebih keras karena ia tak sengaja menambah kekuatan saat rasa jijik menerpa kulitnya yang bertemu dengan permukaan licin berlendir sang gurita yang coklat kehijauan. Ia 1000 persen pejantan tangguh. Laki-laki perkasa yang tak kenal takut. Namun coba bila kau merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Boro-boro menyentuh apalagi memukul. Melihat saja bisa membuat pingsan atau yang lebih parah serangan jantung, kalau kau kedapatan memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

Monster itu wafat seketika—tentu saja- tapi _after-effect_ yang tercipta dari pukulan super di dalam air itu melayangkan tubuh _cyborg_ pirang yang kini tak berkaki hingga memperlebar jarak dengan Saitama cukup jauh. Saitama mengeper, dan dorongannya cukup membuatnya dapat mencapai Genos dengan tambahan beberapa kayuhan lengan. Regulator miliknya dipindah ke mulut Genos, mengingat milik Genos sendiri sudah hancur oleh Mr. Kraken, bersama sepasang kaki yang tadi masih melekat di tempatnya.

Mereka berenang menuju permukaan dan melihat sebuah ban renang milik penduduk yang terburu-buru mengevakuasi diri terapung lima meter jauhnya, dan Saitama baru mendesah lega setelah mendudukkan—atau membaringkan setengah Genos keatas pelampung biru muda.

"SENSEI! Sensei! Apa anda baik-baik saja?! Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan malah membuat Sensei harus menolong saya. Saya benar-benar menyedihkan! Tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat melihat monster itu menarik kaki—"

"Sudahlah, Genos. Monsternya sudah mati. Dan kau akan segera kubawa ke Dr. Kuseno—tapi tunggu sampai perutku membaik dulu." Ya, rasa mual masih mendera.

"… baiklah, Sensei.."

"…"

"Sekarang sudah pukul 17.00, Sensei. Dua jam lagi restoran seafood yang ingin anda kunjungi akan tutup. Saya bisa menunda perbaikan saya, kalau anda mau."

"Blurgh—T-Tolong jangan sebut-sebut seafood atau gurita untuk sementara."

End


End file.
